


Last Night

by stuckinwonderland



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Oneshot, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckinwonderland/pseuds/stuckinwonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River and the Doctor go to Darillium. What happens?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all. I know it has been a while since I last wrote a story. Well I have been fangirling another fandom…that's right Doctor Who is my most recent fandom to get attention from me. Here is a culmination of what has come to pass. When the fandom exploded with the webisodes from the season six DVD set, I saw the episodes First Night and Last Night.
> 
> Now I first need to give you my disclaimer: I do NOT own Doctor Who or its characters. They are owned by the BBC and Steven Moffat. I just choose to play with the characters as I see fit. Another bit I need to mention, my characters might seem to be OCC…well I can't help that…I don't think I could get them to sound legit in this writing.
> 
> Okay here are the warnings: River/Eleven, Post The Marriage of River Song, Mentions death and mentions events that happened in series 1-4 of NewWho.
> 
> You have been warned! Enjoy!

Last Night

 

I looked at myself in that ridiculous white blazer, that I hadn't worn since the almost marriage to Marilyn Monroe, looking like I kicked his/my puppy when I confirmed that it was time for River to go to the Library. I knew my younger version was upset, but he hadn't been with her as long as I had. I noticed the contrast now more than ever. My River was already in my TARDIS so I bid my younger self good bye and I walked after her.

Once I got into the TARDIS I programmed the coordinates to Darillium in and released the handbrake. I looked at my River and I saw how mature she was. She looked so beautiful.

Her beautiful curls of spun gold. Her eyes twinkled in the light of the time rotor. The beautiful sage green gown that hugged her curves like a second skin shimmered in the light of the control room. River was so happy. I could see just how much she loved traveling and how much she loved me. I could see the excitement on her face as we bumped to a stop. My landings had finally gotten better, and it only took ten regenerations.

"Close your eyes River," I said as I took her hands and led her out of the TARDIS. "O Doctor I'm so excited! I can't wait to see the singing towers," she replied. There was a tug at my hearts, because I knew what was coming. I tried to focus on the now. We go to the spot I'd picked out. I sat her on the picnic blanket then I had her open her eyes. I smiled and sat next to her. She was speechless at the atmosphere and the view. I made sure that we made it by sunset and the sky was a deep purple color. The bio-luminescence of the plants began to glow as if a black light began to shine on them. Darillium's version of fireflies began to dot the sky with shimmering silver lights.

"It's so beautiful my life," she finally said. I smiled at her as she watched the fireflies. What I didn't tell her about the planet Darillium is that it has a low telepathic field around it. I knew that was one reason why the locals weren't around. Another reason was that the indigenous population saw the night as the sacred time for the visitors.

But as the fireflies fluttered around River's head I could hear the towers begin to sing. It started low and mournful. 'The towers must have picked up on me,' I thought. Then as it got louder it was a complicated piece of sadness. Similar to a requiem of ancient days. The music brought memories to the surface.

"Sweetie, what the matter," my darling River asked. "Nothing. I'm just enjoying the singing towers," I replied. In truth the mournful music the towers were making was bring very unhappy memories to the forefront of my mind.

I remember what happened in the Library. I remembered how upset she got when I didn't recognize her. Then how her eyes sparkled when she got angry with me when I told her to shut up. Then I remembered her entire conversation about coming to Darillium. I also remember her meeting Donna, losing Anita, and Proper Dave. I wanted to tell her what was going to happen but I couldn't. I was losing another part of my life.

Then I heard my River laughing. I looked at her and I saw that a firefly had landed on her nose. I grinned at her. She was so lovely and that was when the towers changed their tune. They changed from a funeral dirge to a delicate happier tune. Again it started out lower and had notes of a slightly high octave, then it quickened and got a little louder. I smiled because this song sounded both like River and her mum Amelia. They were both excited to travel with me but worried and traveled with me anyways. I grinned as River finally coaxed the firefly off of her nose.

Then I looked into River's eyes and I saw just how much she loved me. The towers began to change their tune again. This time it started out slow and louder than the other two songs. It sounded like a romantic waltz or a lullaby. So I stood up and I held my hand out to her. She stood up and I brought her close as I led her in a waltz. We danced and she rested her head on my shoulder and I held her close to me. I knew I couldn't prevent future events, but I knew I could make the time she had left with me count for something. As the tune changed to one of sweet and somber tones, I knew that I was resigned to lose River. Listening to the music I leaned down and whispered in her ear my name. She looked up at me with her expressive eyes and she was stunned.

"What," she asked. " My name. River you are my wife and the only one I would ever consider giving my name to. You are one of my people and I trust you till the end of time," I replied then kissed her. The singing of the towers had changed during my mini speech. It had rich tones of altos and a tenor as well as the sound of what would be a soprano stringed instrument. It was fast paced and had a declarative sound to it. While I kissed River I could feel how stunned she was. Then we sat back down and listened to the towers singing.

The towers changed the song again. It started slow and got me to thinking about myself and how even with this minute happiness I would always end up alone. River watched me for a couple of minutes then turned back to the towers. I sighed suddenly thinking about Donna Temple-Noble, which led me to think of Martha, Jenny, Jack, Mickey, Sarah Jane, and Finally Rose.

"What's the matter my love? You've been melancholy all evening," River commented. I knew I had to respond so I said, "I'm just thinking about my former companions." "You had other companions," River asked.

I could hear the underlying tone of jealously in her voice. I knew by now that if I didn't diffuse the situation I would be in deep trouble. "River, darling, I am over 1,000 years old. You didn't believe you, your mum and your dad were the only people I've had along? None of them though were anything like you," I said. "Why are you just now telling me about them," River asked with a hurt tone to her voice. "I wanted our time to be just about us. I know I should have told you I just…I just wanted to keep them to myself," I replied.

I looked at her and she looked both sad and confused. "Will you tell me about them," River asked. I sighed knowing that I had to talk about them. "I will but only the more recent ones, because they had more of an impact on me than the ones before. It's not that I don't love them as much as the more recent companions, but the most recent ones have seen me through some tough times," I replied.

We both sat in silence for a bit, listening to the comforting lullaby of the towers. Then I took a deep breath and I felt both of my hearts clench in the familiar pain I associated with my Rose.

"You know Time Lords regenerate. True Time Lords, like myself have a total of 12 regenerations. Right now I am on my eleventh face. I regenerated into my ninth face almost directly after I destroyed Gallifrey. When I woke up my entire personality was similar to a soldier who had been in a war for years. I closed myself off and I had a death wish. I didn't want to face the emptiness of my own head nor did I want my hearts to be shattered again as they were when I lost my family and friends in the war," I said and took a breath.

I looked at River, she sat like a child being told a bedtime story, with wrapt attention. I continued, "It wasn't until I was trying to prevent the Nestene Conciousness and its duplicates from taking over 21st century Earth, that I met someone who threw me for a loop. She was Rose Marion Tyler. A pink and yellow nineteen year old human from one of the seedier council estates in London. I met her in the basement of the shop I was going to blow up. She was being attacked my duplicates. I took her hand and told her to 'run'. We ran to the service elevator and I led her to the back door. She was so clever. She asked me if the duplicates were students and I replied with why and she said 'because only a group of student could get together and act that silly.' Once I got her out the back I again told her to run and then I blew up the shop. I thought I'd seen the last of her, but it wasn't to be. I found her the next day at her home after following a signal there. We talk for a bit, and then I let her feel the rotation of the earth to try to scare her off. The next day we crossed paths again. Her boyfriend had been used to make a duplicate and I saved her again. Then we ran to stop the Nestene Conciousness from using the London Eye as a huge transmitter to bring all of the plastic to life. We got down underneath the Eye and found Rose's boyfriend and the Nestene Conciousness. I was captured and going to be tossed in when Rose, the brash human that she was, mumbling about winning a bronze in junior gymnastics, swung out on a chain and kicked over the duplicates and the anti-plastic which destroyed the Nestene Conciousness. We all escaped and I asked Rose to join me. She said know then I went on a couple of trips. I couldn't get her out of my mind so I went back to her and told her the TARDIS traveled in time. It was then that she came with me." "So where did you take her," River asked.

I thought about all of the places Rose and I went and I was both happy and sad. "I took her to Platform One, Back to London, Cardiff 1869, the Gamestation, Cardiff 2006, World War II London, Utah 2012, New New York, a 51st century ship, Scotland 1879, Women Wept, Krop Tor, an alternate Universe and back to London. She saw me regenerate and also took in the whole of the time vortex for me," I said quietly. "What happened to her," River asked.

"She got stuck in the alternate universe," I replied, "she was the one who opened me back up. She taught me that it was okay to feel. I did love her. Then I lost her." We both sat quietly for a while. Then River took my hand and said, "I am sorry my love. What about the others?"

"Well for a time Rose's ex-boyfriend traveled with us and you have met Jack. I saw Sarah Jane again. Then there was Martha Jones, Donna Noble and Wilfred Mott," I replied. "So what happened to all of them," River asked me again. I really didn't want to rehash every event that happened between all of us, but I knew she wouldn't let this die.

"Martha Jones came almost directly after I lost Rose. She watched me grieve for Rose. I almost destroyed her life. She was traveling with me when the Master, an evil insane Time Lord, decided he was going to enslave the Earth. He almost got away with it if it wasn't for Martha, Jack, and myself. Martha works for UNIT and is a certified doctor. She also married Mickey, Rose's ex. Mickey Smith, former idiot named Rickey, well actually he was always named Mickey. But I would often call him an idiot and Rickey, because I was seeing the time he was going to spend in the alternate universe as Rickey Smith. Jack is around somewhere. Being a fixed point, he has a long time to wait for his end. Sarah Jane is raising her son Luke, the last time I saw her. Donna…," I trailed off.

"What about Donna," River asked. I listened to the towers singing a melancholic melody. I sat there listening to the dulcet tones then change into a delicate tune. It caused me to remember my Donna.

"Donna Noble, well…she's called Donna Temple-Noble now, was my very best friend," I replied. My hearts clenched in pain. " She was a strong woman with fiery ginger hair and a temper to match. She didn't know how special she was. We met on her wedding day. She'd just appeared in the console room of the TARDIS. She was yelling at me and demanding I take her back. Then she slapped me," I said with a slight smile and absentmindedly touched my cheek.

"She slapped you," River asked incredulously.

"Well it wasn't the first time I had been slapped. There were two times by the mothers of companions and your mother hit me with a cricket bat, and your father punched me in the face. But anyways, Donna refused my offer to travel with me at first, but after my time with Martha we met again and she put enough words in my mouth to invite herself aboard. We saw the stars together. We went through good and bad and for the most part came out the victors. It wasn't until the epic battle between Davros and the daleks and me and my 'Children of Time' that the price of war was TOO high," I said.

"What happened," River asked with bated breath. "Davros decided that the TARDIS was a liability and sent her into the Zed-neutrino core with Donna trapped inside. But she had touched my handy spare hand, which had all of my regeneration energy in it. Thus causing a biological meta-crisis which was half Donna and half Doctor, but looked just like my tenth form. But the meta-crisis wasn't only one-sided. Donna got my mind but it had to be awakened and was awakened by an energy blast from Davros. Then she, my clone, and I began to reverse everything. The Daleks were incapacitated. It wasn't until I was sending my friends home that I knew what I had to do. My clone, Rose and her mother went back to the alternate universe. Then Donna began to have a neural collapse. Her mind began to burn out and it was going fast. The only think I could do was take all of her memories of me and lock them deep in her mind otherwise she would have died. She returned to her life before she met me. Her mum and granddad know what she did, but she can never know," I said quietly.

River leaned into me and wrapped her arms around me. I could tell she was trying to comfort me. We both just listened to the towers. They were playing the song that made me feel as if a weight had lifted off of my shoulders. "I'm so sorry my love. So, so sorry," River said. I nodded. I honestly couldn't tell when the last time that I had felt so free was. 'I guess talking about the past really can be cathartic,' I thought.

Then as the song of the towers changed to a more solemn tune I looked at my River. She looked sad. "What is wrong, River," I asked.

"Why did you marry me? You had some amazing companions. Why did you choose me," she asked. I knew that this was coming. "Don't get me wrong. I've had companions that would have made me happy to be with," I started. "Rose," River interrupted sourly. "Rose most of all, but you have to remember that most of my companions were humans. I would have had to watch them die. They are brilliant humans but to watch each of their lives is just a blink in my life. I want them to be happy. I married you, River Song, because you are made for me. You maybe part human, but you are also a child of the TARDIS, and part Time Lord. You had regenerations and will probably stay alive for a long while. I also love you. Since the day I first laid eyes on you, River Song…Melody Pond, I have seen just how amazing you are. I wouldn't want to travel with anyone else," I said. She looked at me as if I were going to spontaneously combust. "You really love me," she asked. As the music of the towers began to peak, I replied, "Yes. Always."

The smile it brought to her face made me so happy. It was as if I was finally seeing the Alignment of Exeter. Her eyes were sparkling and her grin was from ear to ear. I was very glad that I could make her that happy. As she leaned into me and closed her eyes listening to the music of the towers, I thought about the Library. I thought about all of the people she'd have to lose and then I thought about the gift I had made for her. 'What if I could make it so that I could leave an imprint of myself with her when she's downloaded into the library's data core,' I thought.

I looked down at River who was beginning to fall asleep. I pushed her mind gently with my mind and then I was able to get the sonic screwdriver out. I had built it just like I remembered. I held it in my free hand and began to put a bit of my own consciousness into it. I didn't want her to be completely alone. I knew that she was going to have both Daves, Anita and Miss Evangalista, but she was going to be completely alone without me. I wasn't going to let that happen.

When I finished adjusting the sonic I placed it in a box that was TARDIS blue in color. Then I looked down at my wife. She gradually woke up and then looked right at me.

"What," she asked smiling at me. I smiled and said, "I have a gift for you." I handed the box to her and she opened it. I watched her look at me surprised. "Your sonic," she asked. I pulled out my sonic screwdriver and said, "Nope. It is your own sonic screwdriver. I thought it was way past time for you to have one." "But you have always refused before. What changed," she asked me.

I wanted to tell her the whole truth, but I knew that I couldn't. I wanted to blurt out, that she'd need it when she goes to the Library, but I couldn't risk her changing my past. That and I didn't want her to have to deal with the reapers.

"I've given a sonic to a companion before. Though hers was made on the fly. While yours, my dear, is an upgrade to mine. It has dampers and red settings. I'm not sure what they do, but I'm sure that they'll do something very interesting," I said.

I watched River. She was caressing the sonic like it was her best friend. I could see just how happy the sonic made her. Then River, my River, looked up at me with her smoky green eyes. I could see the love in them. She smiled at me and I grinned at her. She leaned into me and I held her.

We listened to the lullaby of the towers being played. "Are we going to stay here all night," River asked. "I thought we might. Why," I asked already knowing the answer. "I have a job that starts in the morning. So I need to get back on time," she replied. Then we continued to sit in silence.

A few minutes passed when River asked me, "Would you do something for me?" "What," I replied. "Would you keep an eye on the psychic paper," she asked. I knew why she asked that of me. She didn't really know where her job was going to take her and she would use the psychic paper to call for me as back up. It was funny because what she said next was like she had just read my mind, "I'm not sure where my job will take me, but I would like to know that if I call you'll answer." I smiled at her and replied, "Of course."

I held her as she started to fall asleep in my arms once again. When she was finally lulled into a deep enough sleep I picked her up and took her to our room in the TARDIS.

I laid her down on our bed. She looked so relaxed. I had her sonic in my hand and I placed it on top of the blue box. I wanted to stay and try to memorize her face, but I knew she might think it was weird. So I went and piloted the TARDIS to her flat and parked it in her front room. Then I went and tinkered under the console.

I knew I was trying to keep my mind busy, but every once in a while I'd get a reality check in the form of an electrical shock. I could feel the mental nudges from the TARDIS, but I didn't want to listen to her.

Time seemed to end quickly. I heard, "Sweetie?" I got out of my swinging harness and I walked up stairs while wiping my hand s on the rag. "Yes," I replied. She turned towards me startled. She was wearing a pair of trousers and a tank top. She looked lovely. Her hair was a wild mess of golden curls, and her eyes were sparkling and wide. "Don't do that," she exclaimed and then she laughed. I smiled at her. "So where are we," she asked.

"Well you told me you have a job to do. So I made sure you got home in enough time to pack," I said. She smiled at me. "Thank you my love," she replied.

I watched as she headed to the door. She stopped and turned to look at me. She had a momentary look of indecision on her face. I watched, wide eyed, as she ran back up to me. She grabbed my face and we ended up snogging.

When we finally separated she grinned at me and said, "I'll see you soon sweetie." I nodded still flabbergasted at that kiss. Then I watched her leave and close the TARDIS door behind her.

I entered random coordinates and released the hand brake. I sat on one of the captain's chairs and tried to keep my mask up. I didn't want to cry. That was something this body seemed to do a little easier than my previous form.

I didn't even leave the TARDIS when she finally landed. I didn't want to go anywhere. My hearts were breaking and there wasn't anything I could do about it. I walked to the library and I sat down beside the pool. I thought about everything that I had lost these last few regenerations. Rose, Donna, Jenny, the Master, and River were just a few. Then I thought about all of the people willing to sacrifice their lives for me to live; Jabe, Gwenyth, Jack, Rose, K9, Mrs. Moore, Martha, Lazlo, the Jones', Astrid Peth, the Stewardess, Donna, Adelaide Brooke, and Wilf.

"I can't do this anymore," I muttered. I remembered everyone. "I am so tired," I said sadly. I could feel the mental nudging from the TARDIS, but I didn't want her sympathy. So I sat there staring at the calm pool water.

I don't know how long I sat there, but I was startled to awareness when I heard, "This is emergency program Bad Wolf." My hearts were thudding in my chest. I didn't understand how I could be hearing that voice. I got up and hurried to the console room.

There I saw her, my Rose Tyler, standing there in her blue leather jacket with the lavender shirt, and the black trousers that hugged her curves. Even though she was a hologram her hair still seemed to shimmer in the TARDIS light. Then she seemed to look right at me with her chocolate eyes and she smiled.

"Hello Doctor," Rose said. She seemed to be paused waiting for my reply. "Rose Tyler, I replied. And that name still brought my hearts to soaring heights. "I bet you are wondering how this could be happening. You out saying goodbye to Sarah Jane, Jack, Martha and Mickey. There are things that I need to clue you in to. After you said goodbye to me on that beach I remembered all that happened on Satellite 5. Now I don't have the whole time vortex running through my mind, but I do, on occasion, see important events. Most of your future and much more of the future of Pete's World. That being said; first of all Jenny is alive. From what I have seen she started to exhale those gasses from the third generation terra forming device. Then because she is your daughter she left in the shuttle to do an awful lot of running."

I stood in front of the Rose hologram stunned. My little female daughter was still alive, I wasn't alone anymore. I couldn't fathom how I could have missed that. I looked at Rose and she looked to be grinning at me in happiness.

"The next thing you need to know is that I knew you were going to leave me on the beach as well as what was going to happen to Donna. I don't know if Bad Wolf could have helped, but I would have tried. I don't blame you for leaving me there, but I just wish you had stayed a little longer," she said.

Again I was awestruck. I couldn't believe what she was telling me. She seemed to be looking at me with a sad look upon her beautiful face. Then she said, "Just a couple more things to say. I want you to know that I will always love you. You are and always will be the one for me. I will do as your ninth self asked and have a fantastic life. I will care for, Handy? Didn't know what I should call him, but I do know that despite the anger you spouted at him in the Dalek Crucible, I did know you cared for him. So here's the last bit. I demand, there is NO choice on your part, that you go and visit Jack, Martha, Mickey, Sarah Jane, and Wilf. You need to let them know you are alive. I suggest you go and visit them after you go and see Amy and Rory. They need to know about what happened to River, use your memories to help them come to terms. They'll be angry but they will call you when they are ready to see you again. Now one last thing before I go. There is a box under my bed. I want you to have it. I would also like you to do something with my room; keep it or don't. I don't mind. I've left other things and videos for you. Think of it as a game. You don't have to play now, so don't worry. Right now I want to sum up all the important bits: Find Jenny, visit Amy and Rory and then visit our friends. Know that I love you and forgive you. Be happy! Live, for me." Then Rose blew me a kiss. I touched my cheek as I thought I could feel the kiss land there. I then watched as her form vanished right in front of my eyes.

It was then that I felt lighter than I had ever felt. It felt like I had just been absolved of all of my sins. I didn't know that I would ever feel this way.

I sat down on the captains chair and I replayed everything she'd said to me. My Jenny is alive. I couldn't wait to find her. I know that I had to talk to Amy and Rory, but knowing that they would eventually call me back was helping me to cope. The prospect of being able to see Jack, Sarah Jane, Martha, Mickey and Wilf was daunting and yet exciting at the same time. Finally the thought that there was a package for me from Rose and the activity of a hut for Rose's other gifts made me excited and sad. But at this exact moment I knew I could go on with my life. So I sat in the console room of the TARDIS and I smiled.


End file.
